Red or Blonde?
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter gets the shock of his life when Olivia walks into the lab with red hair again. He's test on if its really HIS Olivia and also is asked which he likes better...by her. Continues on but rating becomes M in chapter 2.
1. Red or Blonde?

Red or Blonde?

Spoilers: Season 3 (all Episodes).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did but don't we all?

* * *

Peter stood in the lab when the doors opened, he looked up only to see it was Olivia. He did however do a double take and found her walking in with not blonde but auburn hair. He immediately grabbed a nearby syringe and waited.

"Hey, did Walter get the results from Kullman's autopsy." She looked at him and noticed the syringe, "its me...I thought about a little change, its hair dye not her."

"Barrett's garden, what did you tell me."

She chuckled and leaned against the counter, "I said I didn't want to be with you and I revoked that six months ago when I kissed you and told you that I lied, I believe my exact words were 'I belong with you and you belong with me so shut up and kiss me' and you did." She smiled, "don't tell me you don't like it."

* * *

Peter looked at her, "how do I know its my Olivia?"

"If last night wasn't enough of an indication then I think I'm loosing my touch in that department. I honestly thought that five..." his hand stopped her and she smiled. "Actually I'm going undercover with Broyles as a weapons dealer...that's why I look like I'm geared for a fight. I was coming to tell you that I won't be here the next two days so you're going to have to work with Astrid. She already knows about questioning and although she'd not an expert like I am, I know you know what to ask and how to act."

Peter put the syringe down and shook his head, he looked at her as he chuckled. "You could have just told me right out."

"Oh I wanted to see if you could tell the difference between us and you passed," she moved around the counter and smiled, "so honestly, you never told me...which do you prefer better, me as a blonde or as a red head?"

Peter smiled and leaned down, kissing her. "I've always preferred blondes but you wear it well...much better then she does...that's the truth." He smiled, "how long is it going to stay like this?"

"Few weeks, why...eager to have me back to my blonde state because if you are I might just keep it like this for a few months."

* * *

Peter looked at her, she wore pretty much what the other one was wearing when he met her on the other side. Combat boots, cargo pants and a black top, she could defiantly pass as her alternate and had. "So this sense of style...it doesn't work for you."

"I thought so...however after wearing it for a month when I thought I was her...I grew used to it. I didn't have to worry about guys looking at me as if I was serious...it says I mean business."

Peter chuckled, "your gun says that too...and having been on the receiving end of the muzzle...I know you mean business with it."

Olivia smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "I'll be back in a few days, try to find a restaurant for us in the mean time...something in New York."

"Hmm, I can do that...nice romantic weekend with no work and all play."

Olivia nodded, "just no Statue of Liberty, I've been there enough times never to want to visit again."

"Understood, just come back." She nodded and turned to leave, Peter caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "I love you." He kissed her and Olivia leaned into him, kissing him passionately before smiling.

"I love you too...see you soon."

Peter watched her walk away and was certain the red hair he could get used to, if it was on HIS Olivia and he had been right...she was sexy with it and a bit more unbuttoned, something he defiantly liked.

* * *

A/N: I was trying to find a way for Peter to be 1) shocked, 2) aware of who his Olivia is and 3) open to the idea of her with red hair. I got this and I like it.


	2. Keep the Red M

Red or Blonde?

Spoilers: Season 3 (all Episodes).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did but don't we all?

* * *

I decided to carry on, however it the rating increases in this chapter as Peter welcomes Olivia home after not seeing her for a week. This however is the final chapter in this story.

* * *

Seven days later Peter woke to the sound of boots hitting the wood of his bedroom floor. He turned over and found Olivia undressing and pulling on his MIT shirt...the one he had left at her place from when he had been with her alternate but she confessed to keeping while everything else went out.

He smiled, he had worried when three days passed and she didn't show but he figured the mission took longer than usual and waited for her or news.

Her red hair was in a ponytail at the base of her neck, where the tattoo she had gained on the other side still sat but she made sure there was a difference as she had ultraviolet ink put under the tattoo so a single message could tell them apart. She never said what the message was but he suspected something personal no one knew but her...not even her alternate.

* * *

"Hey," he kissed her as she curled into him, "you're late."

She nodded, "took longer than expected...plus I stopped by the store to get dye remover."

He reached around and pulled her hair from the ponytail, noting that the bangs that she had kept clipped back for months despite keeping them at the same length and not letting them grow out, cupped her forehead. She looked as she did waking up in the hospital nine months before.

"Keep it for a while," he kissed the small section of skin that showed through her parted bangs, "I find it incredibly sexy on you."

* * *

Olivia smiled and sat up, straddling him. Peter placed his hands on her waist and looked at her. "That might not be a good idea Bishop, you know what they say about red heads."

"No not really."

She leaned down and whispered close to his ear, "they are wild and untamed. I don't think you could handle that...you'd die of a heart attack."

Peter let his hands slip under her shirt, "is that a dare Dunham?" He flipped them and kissed her, trailing kisses down her throat and chuckled as she bucked against him, groaning. "You can be as wild and untamed as you want...out of public eye." Peter pushed the shirt up and over her head, finding her looking at him with dark eyes, the color having turned from her usual olive to an emerald green.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with lust and love. "Is that a dare to top a week ago and go for six instead of five because I doubt you have the ability to pull six out of me in a row." She pushed him back till he was under her, "and I doubt you have the stamina to go that far again...I remember you actually lost consciousness afterwards. Three rounds in a six hour period is pushing your limits."

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "I'm up for a challenge." His hand found the spot on her lumbar that set off her inability to control herself. She gasped as he pressed in, the moment of being off guard allowed Peter to flip them once again.

* * *

He began kissing her, starting with her neck and working his way down her torso. Getting to her breast he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, biting gently and it was enough to make her gasp and groan as her first orgasm swept through her, grasping the sheets in her hand. "Oh God."

He chuckled and looked up, "that's one, five more to go."

Coming down from her moment of ecstasy, Olivia felt him move on and gently strip away her panties as he got to her waist. The kisses trailed even lower till she nearly jumped as his mouth hit her nerve center, he began sucking and Olivia groaned, feeling another wave shoot through her.

This time she was unprepared for the assault, surprised when he drew one out of her and she finished just as a second shot through her. "Oh God...Peter, please..."

"Please what?"

"I need you." She rarely used the 'N' word and but it always seemed to come up in the bedroom, she'd forgotten how many times in the four months they'd been intimate that she had said that word.

* * *

Peter looked at her, not surprised by the fact she was completely out of control. The tough-ass FBI agent that had control with just a look was lost within seconds of foreplay...he could remember only once she had managed to stay in control and only because she had used her handcuffs on him.

"Just a little longer, we're half way there." He leaned down and kissed her, she bucked against him and he caught her hands trapping them above her head. "No you don't, hands off."

She gave him her famous 'you didn't' glare and eyed him, "since when?"

"Since now, you dared me and I intend to prove that dare...so hands off."

Olivia groaned and relaxed, gasping when she felt him enter her with two fingers. It was his manner of foreplay but also to prepare her, she'd learned that sex was painful when there wasn't foreplay. A quickie between leads three months before had taught her that...size did matter and Peter was naturally big.

She pushed down as he pumped into her, she felt his response to her heavy breathing as it pressed against her leg. "Oh God, oh...Peter!" She hated that he was winning this dare but somehow enjoying the results at the same time. He seemed to relish in that fact that she was loud and very vocal, enough that they'd woken Walter one too many times.

"Shh," he kissed her and pulled out, "you'll wake Walter."

"Don't mention his name, not now." She flipped him over and looked down, "I'm tired of this game, I need you and I take what I need."

She slipped a hand under his boxers and he grasped her wrist effectively stopping her. She knew he was close from the look he gave, he'd become good at masking it by suppressing groans or doing so when she was yelling so she didn't hear.

* * *

Olivia let him flip her onto her back and felt as he stripped off his boxers and kissed her. Their actual love making was never rushed and never rough, although on occasion when frustrated enough they did have sex quickly between leads, but love making was solely slow and full of emotion.

She gasped as she always did when he entered her, his size was unlike any guy before him so she had to become used to the feeling of being stretched. He stopped as he usually did and clasped his hands with hers, looking into her eyes.

Their movements were slow and she found herself staring into his eyes and all the love he had for her was there. Eventually the rhythm picked up and she felt herself beginning to fall, gasping and groaning as she did. Peter masked her scream with a kiss and she knew he would win the dare as she came down.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and she knew he was on the verge, a groan followed before he finally let go, dragging her down with him.

* * *

The high eventually wore off and both laid there trying to catch their breathe, Peter rolled off of her and took her with him. He chuckled and kissed her head as she made herself comfortable.

"That's my Olivia." He pushed the soaked strands of hair off her forehead and smiled, "I think I won that dare."

She smiled and nodded, kissing his chest. "What do you want for a prize?"

He smirked and caressed her back, "tell me what the ink says, the ultraviolet ink under your tattoo."

"Its a phrase only between us, one that you know so well." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "You belong with me." She pulled back and smiled, "no one would know that phrase except us...which means to tell us apart, only I would have that saying."

Peter cupped her cheek, "I would be able to tell you apart in one moment...even if you were dressed identical and said the identical things...I'd know you with one look because of the look in your eyes."

"Which look is that?"

"That no matter what I did, even if I held a gun to you...you'd always have that look of unending love in your eyes. Its all I've seen in your eyes for the past six months, even when you yell and scream at me."

"Lets hope its never put the test," she kissed him and smiled, "I'll keep the color for now until it starts to fade and then its gone."

* * *

Peter chuckled when she yawned, "get some sleep baby, you need it after your mission and the last hour."

"So no second round?"

Peter shook his head, "no, go to sleep." He kissed her head and ran his hands through her hair, noting she had relaxed and her breathing was slowly becoming even.

Both slipped off to sleep and as he did, Peter smiled knowing he had won yet another dare between them as well as the advantages of having her as a red head for a while.

* * *

A/N: That was my first attempt at smut so...


End file.
